


Summer in Storybrooke

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Summer in Storybrooke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



**I.  Before**

_The sun comes up, the sun goes down._

_There are no crickets, no twinkling stars._

_There is only the quiet march toward winter._

 

**II. After**

_There is only now -- cocktails on the roof, secrets under starlight,_

_to set off sparkler candles and fall asleep smiling._


End file.
